The Timeline
This is the official timeline for The R Chronicles. Season One "The Beginning" Season One starts off in The Land where Crazybones and Overseer get into a shootoff and Over wins. Nurrpents comes over and asks what is going on. Overseer explains the situation and Crazybones gets shot again. Bubby and Cheesy Squirt come over to defend Crazybones and Nurrpents takes out a bomb to blow everyone up. At the last second, the bomb disappears and YouTube reveals himself, ending the episode. "Bootleg Homer Simpson" YouTube explains that he is going to kill the group because they aren't being advertiser friendly enough. He then sends a Demonetization soldier to attack them. The soldier mortally wounds all the heroes but YouTube thinks they are dead. The soldier gets ready to kill Crazybones when Guag and Vendor Chip save him. Guag shoots the soldier and YouTube confesses that the reason he's evil is because a man named Bootleg Homer Simpson killed his mother many years ago. YouTube then gets a bomb and blows it up, presumably killing everyone. "You Will Not Give Up" Crazybones finds himself in a rainy field and notices Overseer dying in the distance. He runs over and convinces Over to keep pushing on. The two wonder how they survived and The Mage appears and tells them that he used his powers to keep them alive. The Mage also tells them that they have to find their friends, which the two are not excited about. The episode then cuts to YouTube getting angry and telling Agent X to hunt the heroes all down and kill them. "The Lets Play Killer" The episode begins with Vendor, Nurrpents, and Guag waking up in a giant destroyed city. They all agree that they have to find the other heroes so that YouTube can't win. Meanwhile, Over and Crazy are searching for their friends when they stumble upon Markiplier. Markiplier tries to warn them that The Mage is actually evil but they don't believe it because Markiplier killed Crazy's friend Teakettle in the past. "Traitors" Crazybones yells at Markiplier and tells him to get out, which he does. It then shows Bubby and Cheesy standing outside of a strange castle while Agent X walks over to them. Agent X tries to kill them but both heroes pull guns out on him, revealing that they have become evil. They force Agent X to help them find and kill Crazybones. Meanwhile, Guag gets tired of looking for an exit to the city and tries to abandon Vendor and Nurrpents. At the last second, Jesus Christ appears and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. "Fight for the City" Bubby, Cheesy and Agent X are walking through a dark forest and get into a small argument, leading to Agent X getting shot. Jesus tells the three heroes that YouTube's army is attacking the city and they will have to kill the entire army to escape. They fight through the city and get to a large tower where a bomb gets activated and they have only a few seconds to escape. "The Ancient Tablet" Markiplier goes to a dark area surrounded by bushes and talks to his boss for a bit. His boss tells him to kidnap Overseer, which Markiplier leaves to do so. The heroes at the city then get teleported out of the city at the last second. YouTube gets extremely angry at this, and afterwards a soldier tells YouTube that The Devil wishes to talk to him. YouTube goes to The Devil's throne room and The Devil reminds YouTube that if he killed the heroes he would bring his mother back. The Devil also reveals that the reason why he wants the heroes dead is because they are the seven Codekeepers, and one of their souls contain a code that will unleash an ultimate power. The Devil then gives YouTube a lava golem to kill the heroes with. "All Out Invasion" Bubby, Cheesy, and Agent X find Crazy and Over and are about to fight when the lava golem attacks. The five work together to try and kill it when a purple fireball kills it. The villains run away and YouTube gets furious. He tells the Demonetization General to round up the army and take them to a stadium. He also claims he is going to war with the Codekeepers. Crazy and Over find out that the person who threw the fireball is Nolak, the protector of the world. He sends them to a pocket dimension and explains to them that they are Codekeepers, which Crazy does not like. YouTube then sends all of his troops to find all the Codekeepers, no matter the cost. Crazy and Over get weapons and are sent back to their world and are greeted by hundreds of soldiers. "OverseerGone" Nurrpents, Vendor, and Guag appear in Heaven because they got teleported there by Jesus. They are given the choice to either stay in Heaven or fight. Vendor makes them go back to Earth and help Crazybones. After a bit of conversation, Markiplier kidnaps Over and gets away before Crazybones can reach him. Afterwards, mysterious people in grey suits kidnap Crazy and knock him out. He wakes up in a deeper part of the forest and is in a ball and chain. Garfield comes up to him and tells Crazy about the Resistance and the Emerald. Later, YouTube as a ghost appears and threatens Crazybones. "The End of the Resistance" Crazybones has a nightmare about someone possessing Bubby and heavily threatening him. He wakes up and Garfield tells him that theres a spy in the resistance. They go to the main square of the resistance and Crazy interrogates them. They find out that the spy is someone named Ashto Von Brainz. He destroys the magic emerald and YouTube's army gets in. YouTube states that whoever doesn't surrender by nightfall will be killed. A resistance member named Ice decides to join YouTube and another resistance member named Lukebot is outraged. Crazybones decides to surrender to YouTube and he gets killed along with Nurrpents, Guag, and Vendor. "A Trip to the Past" Markiplier drops Over off at the dark area and Etika reveals himself. Etika explains that he is the leader of the resistance and that Overseer has to go back in time and kill Bootleg Homer Simpson. Over does so but accidentally kills YouTube's mom, revealing that he was the one who actually killed her, not Bootleg Homer Simpson. Etika gets angry because of this and makes Over leave for a little bit. Afterwards, Over has a flashback of his mom getting killed by Bootleg Homer Simpson. Etika then uses a button to revive the Codekeepers that died. "The Trance" Etika explains to the Codekeepers infront of him about the situation and also confesses that the only person who knows whose soul the code belongs to is The Mage. Then Bubby, Cheesy and Agent X break into Etika's hideout and Etika reveals that they are under a trance known as The Trance. Bubby and Cheesy make a giant bomb appear and Agent X gets concerned. Crazy tries to get them out of The Trance to no avail and Agent X runs away. Suddenly, everyone but Etika teleports away. Nolak appears and tells Etika they have to get to The Land fast because the final battle is about to begin. Everyone goes to The Land to face off, including The Mage and Markiplier. The episode ends with a cliffhanger. "The Finale: Part 1" Crazybones tells YouTube that he's outnumbered and YouTube gets his army. Nurrpents suggests that they do a dance-off to decide who wins, which they agree with. Crazybones wins the dance-off and YouTube gets ready to shoot them all down, when Crazybones convinces YouTube to turn good. YouTube then tries to kill The Devil but fails and The Devil laughs at them. Jesus Christ appears and kills The Devil, but The Mage then kills YouTube. "The Finale: Part 2" The Mage reveals that he is evil and that the war has been going on for much longer than they know, this is just the resurgance of the war. Then The Mage clones himself a ton of times and starts fighting the heroes. Bubby snaps out of the Trance due to a huge collision and Nolak explains that Bubby has to activate the Megabomb to kill The Mage. Bubby hesitantly obliges and runs off to the Megabomb. Crazybones then pretends to kill himself but actually kills the clones. Bubby activates the Megabomb and the mage disappears. Etika also teleports all the Codekeepers except for Cheesy to a secret valley. The Mage teleports back and gets angry that they survived. This marks the end of season one. Season Two "The Alternate Life" Season two begins with Crazy and Nolak talk to eachother about the current situation. The episode then shifts to another world that is exactly like this world but the war never started. Crazybones rushes to a lecture with Cheesy and gets ready to ask out his crush, Gia. Just as he's about to, it cuts back to the regular world where The Mage's army is attacking the valley. Luckily, the Resistance's other army makes The Mage retreat. The two leaders of the army are Gia and Bootleg Homer Simpson, which Crazy and Overseer are surprised about. "New Friends, New Enemies" Bubby is seen on the ground dying in The Wasteland, which is what The Land turned into. A girl named Megan comes over and helps him up. She takes him to a Resistance house where Bubby meets Mort, Phil, and Dr. Horcrux. Dr. Horcrux explains to Bubby that he is a Codekeeper when Ice barges in and holds Bubby at gunpoint. Bubby slashes Ice's eye and gives him a scar. Ice then retreats and Bubby tells them they should try fighting back against him more. The episode then charges to The Mage's focus where he goes to a large room with hundreds of soldiers. This scene introduces three new characters: Trance, The general, and a mysterious cloaked entity. It also shows that Cheesy survived the explosion but lost the ability to walk and 1/4th of his head was blown off. The cloaked entity tells The Mage to invade the valley with Trance. "Kill Them All" Overseer argues with Gia and Etika about Bootleg Homer Simpson. Suddenly, The Mage attacks again but this time has a better battle plan. Bootleg Homer Simpson shoots The Mage and Trance responds by making the soldiers all shoot at them. Trance then hypnotizes Vendor and Nolak and The Mage quickly heals from the gunshot. The remaining members of the Resistance retreat into a nearby forest. Nurrpents gets upset and starts to lose hope. Etika then explains to Crazy that The Mage works under the command of Lord Viddius, who is the cloaked figure shown in the last episode. He also says that the person who created the curse of the Codekeepers has a name that kills you if you say it. Crazybones then finds YouTube alive and very angry. Bootleg Homer Simpson bumps into YouTube and they get into a standoff. Suddenly, YouTube's mom appears as a ghost infront of YouTube and he faints from shock. "One Step Further" Bootleg Homer Simpson and Crazybones examine an unconscious YouTube when Markiplier tells Homer that Etika wants him. Bootleg Homer Simpson leaves and a flashback scene to Bootleg Homer Simpson's origin occurs. It is revealed that Bootleg Homer Simpson used to be a normal person but his son, Bart was kidnapped by The Mage and Homer was mutated by a green button. The Mage teased him by saying he looked like a bootleg cartoon character, which is how Bootleg Homer Simpson got his name. Garfield then arrives and states that he can get Bart back if Bootleg Homer Simpson completes a list of evil things. The first thing in this list is to kill YouTube's mom. Garfield explains that he wishes Bootleg Homer Simpson didn't have to do these evil things but that it is neccesary to win the war. Garfield also explains that there are seven Vessels that contain souls that can reveal a "legendary secret" if linked together. Back in the present, Etika explains that all Vessels that died in the past got revived and that YouTube is a Vessel. Bootleg Homer Simpson then goes to confront YouTube and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Category:Lore